


剑鞘

by KateLaurant



Series: 常青之岛 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur survived, Arthurian, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Arthur, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 梅林说：“你错了，这鞘的价值超过剑十倍。只要你将剑鞘带在身边，不管受到多重的伤，都不会流一滴血。你千万得将剑鞘保管好。”——《亚瑟王之死》托马斯•马洛礼或亚瑟自剑栏生还，但重点并不是这个的故事。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), mentioned-Gwen/Leon
Series: 常青之岛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	剑鞘

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon，后513，亚瑟生还。  
> 无差偏MA。  
> 基本是原剧设置，除了S4结尾格温回来后并没有同亚瑟结婚。有被少许提及的Gwen/Leon。

亚瑟第一次观看行刑是在十岁。

那是在他生日过去两周后，大人们认为他的年纪已经足够随同国王站在露台上，那就成了他们对翌日下午的安排。亚瑟并不太乐意，因为他那天原本和莫甘娜约好要偷偷遛去森林里抓喜鹊；但在听他抱怨完明天为何不能带着细绳和面包、躲在马厩旁的干草堆与她碰头后，莫甘娜并未如他料想中的那般愤愤不平或是发出讥讽，而是用与面颊一样苍白的手指抚摸男孩的头发。

他记不太清她之后又说了些什么，但始终记得第二天是个阳光灿烂到荒谬的好天。高台上的风比亚瑟想象得还更加猛烈，令脚趾蜷起来，明亮的光线刺得他几乎睁不开眼；他们说他不需要做些什么，只要安静得体地站在父亲旁边。他听了盖乌斯早先的建议，没吃多少午饭，因此在等待时开始有些饥肠辘辘。

然后刽子手点燃了柴堆，他不再感到饿——这种难以吞咽的恶心感持续了整整一周。

他们说， _那个人罪有应得。_ 他们说， _那是企图摧毁你父亲伟业的邪恶之徒。你还小，但你会成长起来。_ 他们说。 _你将来还要成为一名骑士。_ 可真的令亚瑟感到透骨恐惧的并非是骨肉剥离烧焦的臭味、也不是火焰中传来的凄厉尖叫，甚至不是因为那个被处刑的巫师还如此年轻——比亚瑟当时大不了几岁，和莱昂年纪相仿——真正令他恐惧的是乌瑟：国王挥了挥手，行刑人便放下火把，而十岁的男孩忽然在惊恐中了悟。

站在那个午后的露台上亚瑟首次明白，在未来的某个时刻，他会继承过这个权力：只消一句话语，他便能决定某个人是否有罪；一次颔首、一个手势，就能让他们变成火堆中的焦炭、或收获一颗滚落地面的头颅。

那日后他接连做了不少噩梦，多数都是他戴着王冠，嘴唇一开一合就能杀人。在之后的某几年，它曾一度愈演愈烈，直到他真的成为国王反而不再总是饱受其扰，因为有更多能折磨他的其它尖刺。

有时候，亚瑟依旧会愚蠢地好奇，这世上是否还有别人拥有相同的苦恼。

他们从湖边回来后忙于清点名单、主持葬礼、计算为战死骑士的家眷送去多少慰问品，鲜少提及那两天中发生的事。亚瑟告诉自己是因为忙碌，尽管他明白真正的原因是每当太接近相关话题时梅林游弋而遥远的眼神。他知道在那段旅途上的某一刻，他们都曾做好彼此袒露并接纳一切的准备，亚瑟不确定那个时机是不是就这样自指缝间遛走，又或是他需要从头来过、再次撬开梅林的沉默。

而梅林显然仍有他的打算——如果说那两日亚瑟以为自己终于解开了多年来在那头黑色鬈发下运转的谜团，尚为时过早——他等待了几周，看着广场上最后的火垛也卷着红披风熄灭，只留下一把滚烫变形的剑。到了晚上亚瑟毫不意外地听见梅林说他有事要办：他要再去森林里找到莫甘娜的遗体。他说话的同时正在整理橱柜里的旧衣服，语气平静，好像只是在问早饭想吃什么。

“那我们明天早上出发。”亚瑟说，确信自己原先不在对方的计划中，然而梅林仅仅不置可否地耸了耸肩。

他们迎着破晓出城，浓重的晨露沾湿蹄铁和斗篷，想假装是场稀松平常的狩猎短行。不同寻常的是梅林始终一声不吭地骑在前方，仿佛他完全清楚该往何处走，也没有刻意停下来让亚瑟跟上。除非马匹也慢下脚步开始犯懒，梅林就会勒住缰绳，扯出一个亚瑟更熟悉的神经兮兮的笑容，问他要不要休息一会儿、喝些水。

“你怎么知道要去哪？”亚瑟问。他们坐在篝火边，这次梅林没再费心找来未被露水打湿的木柴，肆无忌惮地用咒语点了火。亚瑟不知自己给出什么反应比较适宜，最后只傻傻地评价说真方便，得到了一声没止住的闷笑。

“魔法。”梅林回答，沉默了半晌又补充，“有渡鸦在引着我们走。”

等到再上路时，亚瑟便发现他所言非虚，确实有一只渡鸦一直不远不近地盘旋在他们前方的枝桠。他不清楚这究竟是梅林的魔法、或是什么无名神明——甚至是莫甘娜的。路上偶尔能看见几具无名尸体，面容和肢体已经被饥饿的野兽扯烂，发出刺鼻臭气，仅能从沾血的裘毛装饰和漆黑皮甲辨认出是撒克逊人：他们可能是自战场逃走、抑或自女祭司的堡垒中逃走，带着伤流亡到森林，却依旧难逃一死。他忍不住思考莫甘娜的遗骸该是何种样子， _已经过了这么多天，_ 而无论是想象她被狼群啃咬还是渐渐腐烂都令胸口和胃一阵难受地抽搐。有几次他差点想叫停梅林，告诉他说她很可能早就不成人形，他们可以调头回卡美洛，将亚瑟多愁善感地藏起的那些曾属于她的珠宝匕首埋到地里，搭个衣冠冢。但梅林肯定会说他大可以一个人回去。

生前莫甘娜总能使他震惊，不管以何种方式，在她死后似乎也不会懈怠。莫甘娜依然躺在那块草地上，她周围的树梢栖着一圈乌鸦，却不是为腐肉吸引而来，仅在沉默地守望、驱逐任何胆敢靠近的动物。她仍是亚瑟记忆中最后一次见到她时的样子：长发凌乱、一袭黑裙，活像个落魄的复仇女神；唯一的差别是那道剑伤不再淌血，汇聚在她身下形成一滩凝固的深褐湖泊。梅林对她的完好无损显得并不惊讶。

当他们接近时，几十双禽类眼睛都转向这对不速之客。有片刻亚瑟以为它们会冲下来撕啄他们，可最终什么也没发生。待梅林在她旁边俯下身，用手指合上两枚业已浑浊的灰绿眼睛后，它们终于发出高高低低的嘶哑鸣叫，接着陆续地飞走了。

“我要带她去福佑之岛，用旧教埋葬女祭司的方式给她下葬。”他边将莫甘娜的尸体抱上马鞍边说，她长长的黑发垂到一侧，被梅林叹息着卷起。把她安置好后，他转向亚瑟，双眼蓝得惊人，“你不会和我一起来。”他的语气不是在请求。

“我当然会和你一起去。”亚瑟说，半是困惑半是恼火。

“不，亚瑟，这次你不会和我一起来。”梅林有些疲惫地解释，“仪式会花上几天，而且那个地方……对你来说并不安全。你还有不少事要做，你得去和很多人谈谈，盖乌斯、格温、莱昂、你的议会成员，尤其是盖乌斯——现在卡美洛需要你。”

 _我得和你谈谈。_ 他暗忖，但在看见梅林小心地托起莫甘娜的苍白脖颈时失去言语。他们无声地对视一眼，知道梅林的意思是 _“如果你还有什么想对她说的，就是现在”_ ，可他不明白事到如今又能说些什么，于是只帮着拢了拢她的头发。

“再见，莫甘娜。”他低声道。

又过了很久，亚瑟才意识到他们已经远去，而他依旧呆站在原处。梅林带着他姐姐的尸体穿过树影、翻下山坡、朝湖畔的雾霭而去，已然在亚瑟的视界中消失得毫无踪迹，也就是在这时他忽然产生一个钝重又刺痛的念头：梅林这次或许不会回来。

然而等亚瑟也翻身上马、驱动缰绳时，他没有循着模糊的记忆往湖边去追逐鹰隼或渡鸦，却是按梅林所期望的那般启程返回卡美洛。

他还记得梅林用营火变出一只小龙。虽说左肋被捅穿半死不活实在不是欣赏奇迹的最佳状态，可他当然记得。梅林只稍低声细语，用金黄双眼注视，就能从噼啪炸开的火苗间升起一只拍打翅膀的橙红小龙。

他还记得那之后梅林的眼神：掺着点欢欣的恐惧、泪水在蓝与金中闪烁，以及强烈的渴盼—— _对自由的渴盼_ ，汹涌到令亚瑟每次回忆起时都难以呼吸。他也记得那种明亮的渴盼是如何在四目相交后迅速冷却，变得不比灰蒙蒙的余烬更多； _记得梅林悄悄呼唤“亚瑟”，而他说“走开”_ 。

夜很深了，黑暗像静谧的湖水涌进房间，只在烛台和壁炉旁留下几块浅滩。亚瑟陷在扶手椅上，双眼沉重地望着炉火，昏昏欲睡。除却盖乌斯，格尼薇儿最先注意到梅林的缺席（当然是她）。她用担忧关切的眼神询问一切是否还好，亚瑟踌躇着，最终回答他不知道。

若是再早几年，他绝不会在这件事上担忧，肯定信誓旦旦地认为梅林择日便会像离奇失踪那般离奇地归来，好由他抱怨或用杂务威胁。但酒馆和女孩儿都成了他们心知肚明的谎言，梅林给出了够多，而亚瑟也早已学会不抱奢求，只拿下别人愿意给予的部分就罢。

可那些细微乱窜的渴望仍然不可按捺地在心底点燃，低语说梅林总是所有法则的例外，说他希望他不会离开。盖乌斯告诉他仪式至少需要七日，该多点耐心。可他希望梅林尽快回来，希望他正在此处：坐在亚瑟对面的另一把座椅上，往前探着身子，无所事事地用火钳拨弄着木柴。要是亚瑟能掏出足够的勇气（或者说喝得足够醉），他会再度提起火焰与龙的戏法，并趁着对方惊讶的沉默间开始滥用“请”和他深谙梅林难以拒绝的无辜表情——大约在一两年前终于练习到得心应手，是平息唠叨抑或仅为餐盘里能多只鸡腿的杀手锏——直至梅林长长地叹息，嘴角却有一缕无奈的笑意出卖内心。

幻想中的梅林伸出手去，舌尖酝酿着某句古老低徊的秘语。亚瑟却没继续思索火苗的形状，反倒专注于勾勒梅林的神情：同样在燃烧，点着紧张与期待，且亚瑟会竭力确保这次它们不会在对视后熄灭。他迟缓地眨了眨眼，睁开，闭上，又睁开，看见光线黯淡的寝房混成一块块跳动的色斑，余下左手边那只空无一人的扶手椅。睡意显然在早前将他征服，使得脑中的念头栩栩如生。

他叹了口气，挣扎着把自己挪到床铺，知道梅林真的回来也只会斥责他别用胡思乱想折腾本就不太灵光的头脑， _如果他还会回来_ 。亚瑟阖上双眼，在倦意的潮汐彻底侵卷神志前，梅林的话语始终在翻涌。

_“你还有不少事要做。”他近乎哀伤地说。_

他确实会有不少事要做。

半个多月过去，梅林依然没有回来，连骑士们也开始担忧。剑栏后，梅林的魔法在一簇人间成为了一个心照不宣的秘密，毕竟你很难不注意到在战场上呼风唤雨、驱逐飞龙的法师。帕西瓦尔可能看得更加清晰。他在一天下午告诉亚瑟——那时夕照的余晖铺满了兵装库，兴许是角落里一套曾属于高汶的旧盔甲开启了他惯常寡言的话匣——他赶到湖畔时梅林正站在及腰深的水里，离岸边很远，亚瑟被他支撑着半躺在湖中，红披风像一滩漂散在水面的鲜血。

帕西瓦尔大声呼唤他们，但在梅林转过头时震惊到哑口无言。梅林的双眼古老而金黄，比他们遭遇过的任何巫师都更明亮，那种光芒如同烧熔的铁器或太阳向四周辐射——并且遥远，极度遥远，仿佛他不是站在湖水而是从另一个世界的门沿往凡尘回望。然而待已围绕林间许久的狂风最终止歇，笼罩湖心的雾霭也散去，梅林的眼睛不再闪烁令人畏怖的光辉，湖泊也只是湖泊。他疲惫地微笑着，询问帕西瓦尔能不能来搭把手，帮他把国王从水里拖出来。

随后的故事与亚瑟的回忆接合：他醒来，对上正喜极而泣的梅林。有一瞬间他以为自己正身处什么想象出的死后世界里，因为他混沌不堪的头脑中仍旧残留着强烈临近死亡的知觉，直到梅林把他扯进一个令人喘不过气的紧密拥抱，温热的眼泪几乎灼伤他尚冰冷麻木的面颊。他带着几块新鲜淤青、扭伤的脚踝和左肋下的那道伤疤回到卡美洛，心脏还在跳动，不知怎地捡回一条命，毕竟当他躺在黎明前的草地上时曾确信自己必死无疑。亚瑟不知道梅林究竟做了什么，同样不清楚他是否想知道，因此多少懦弱地暂且不去探究。唯有一次，他让梅林保证没做更多以命易命的蠢事。梅林瞥了他一眼，抽走亚瑟手中的空酒杯，转而用柔和了几分的语气说没有任何事需要他担心。

他知道在一些无人聆听的时分，兰斯洛特曾说梅林最有资格成为骑士；他知道不止一人抱有相同的想法，更知道他自己在内心深处早就承认这点。梅林仿照那些身披甲胄手握钢铁的战士，追随亚瑟奔赴所有战场，甚至超越他们。尽管无人开口，但骑士们眼里他早已和所有被授剑上肩的人一样，是他们间的一份子，他们的弟兄。

帕西瓦尔分享完他的见闻，重新归于缄默。亚瑟协助他擦去高汶盔甲上的灰尘，收进壁橱里，再没人会醉醺醺地哼着走调的粗俗小曲去打开它。高个子骑士锁上柜门，忽然说要是高汶在这儿，必定会把梅林绑到酒馆、用蜜酒催促他赶紧吐露大段往日秘辛。

“谁不想？”亚瑟勉强笑了几声，同时又感到奇异的如释重负。他拍了拍帕西瓦尔的肩膀，两人一前一后走出了武器库。

_谁不想？_

梅林继续神秘地不知所踪，倒是在一只灰背隼的脚上系着纸条送回卡美洛，警告他又有袭击来临。麦西亚和洛锡安的联军正朝卡美洛进发，和魔法或复仇无关，只是老生常谈的野心。亚瑟在议会厅熬过好几场紧急会议，听出桌边争论不断的声音都隐隐透露几丝绝望：洛特和贝亚德着实擅于把握时机，与莫甘娜交战使他们折损了大批人马，光是瞧圆桌上的空席便一目了然，撤除魔法禁令的动向在他们看来兴许也是卡美洛为了招兵买马的孤注一掷。

信使被派去卡尔林和奈米斯，仰仗善意和往昔情谊的确是他们最后的退路。亚瑟傻里傻气地犹豫着给梅林的回信，但他派来的小个子猛禽感染了饲主的神出鬼没，到第二天就不见踪影，留下桌面上几张被反复涂改过的字条落入徒劳无功。

不久前堪堪返乡的骑士们再度牵着马匹在广场集结，准备跟着国王离开，披风像血瀑整齐地自肩膀垂下，而送行的人们比之前更加惨淡忧虑。人潮中父母们哀声祈祷，妻子们连连垂泪，到他们跨出城门前都能听见孩童们稚嫩的声音询问父亲又去哪里。

莱昂和格尼薇儿在台阶上仓促地吻别，亚瑟注视着他们，发现她的手在颤抖——或许是畏惧莱昂也会像她的兄弟和她爱过的另一个男人一样，终于耗尽所有好运，只为她留下无主的佩剑和墓碑——他则难以自禁地想到另一名不在此处的人。 _要有信心。_ 他几乎能听见熟悉的声音说，知道那双蓝眼睛会蕴含着怎样坚固的力量——他过去无法理解它们的来由，如今似乎总算稍有眉目。 _信心不能阻挡前赴后继的牺牲，梅林。_ 他坐在摇晃的马背上，无声地回复脑海中的声响，分不清是自己的臆想还是真实的回音。

然而预料中的苦战并未发生，安妮斯和罗德派遣的援兵尚在半路，侵略的军势甚至没来得及望见卡美洛城的影子，一切便戛然而止。

因为梅林来了。

他带着两头龙出现在战场，那是每个卡美洛士兵曾经的噩梦，而今成为了他们的救星。梅林的话语唤来雷电和风暴，大地在他的指尖震颤。洛锡安的阵线在顷刻间溃败，贝亚德的人马争先恐后地丢下兵器，企图抵抗这狂暴纯粹的力量是毫无意义的愚行。他们则站在要塞外的山丘上，瞠目结舌，被狂风吹得睁不开眼。亚瑟看着上空渺远的人影，又望向足下尸横遍野的平原，感到喉咙发紧、口干舌燥，午后露台的景象一闪而过。

当法师从赤金的龙背上滑下时，周围的骑士们都下意识地抽出了剑，冰冷的金属倒映着几十几百张惊惶疑惑的面孔，尽管无人知晓下一步该做什么。亚瑟没有拔剑，他肃穆地站在原地，像一具雕像般安静地对上梅林的双眼——它们依旧金黄，依旧像乌云间的太阳般狂野地闪着光。他面色如纸，黑发被吹得蓬乱，即便是在这种情况下，亚瑟也觉得这看起来多少有点滑稽。

士兵们根据他的示意迟缓地收回武器。梅林等待着，他的双手紧握在身前，骨节发白。他背后不远处的天际仍滚动着闷沉雷声，烈火和龙的咆哮于旷野作响，群鸦盘旋在战场上空，它们粗哑的叫喊宣告胜利和灭亡。梅林站在这凄惨的背景布前， _有着巫师之眼的梅林，头发愚蠢地支棱着的梅林，_ 一枚完美融入的不和谐音。

亚瑟想移开视线，他衷心想。

等他总算在营地外的偏僻无人之处找到梅林时，对方正吐得昏天黑地，像是要把内脏全都呕出来。他的胃袋空荡荡，于是一个劲儿地吐些酸水，接连干呕。亚瑟小心翼翼地接近他，循着梅林替他处理宿醉时依样画瓢地轻抚着后背。梅林像受伤的鹰隼般抖索着，过了好久最终平静下来，温驯地倚在他身上。

他并不惊讶亚瑟会来找他，被牵回帐篷的路上亦不声不响。亚瑟让他喝了些水，但梅林毫无进食的胃口。国王无奈地叹气，他的甲胄早被卸下，正架在角落，只穿着入睡时的单衣，转而说服梅林大可剥去外套和靴子、饿着肚子去睡觉。

睡得着么。梅林语气平和，不清楚是在询问谁。亚瑟的一条手臂枕在他黑发下的脖颈，另一只手搭在他身前，把被褥扯过胸口。他没做过这种事，冒傻气地学着生病时梅林照顾他的法子。

骑士和法师紧挨着躺倒，脚碰着脚，呼吸缠着呼吸。外面模糊的声响隔着帐帘传进这个红与金的小世界，下雨了，雨势不大，淅淅沥沥地打在天顶。也许这雨水和雷电一样是被梅林召来，为了洗去山谷间的死亡气息、让焦黑的土壤重新长出嫩芽。

他们听了很久的雨，梅林紧绷的肢体在他的臂弯间逐渐放松，开始无意识地抚弄着亚瑟的金发，他的眼睛却仍然望着某个遥远的地方。

_他们站在山丘上，斗篷和旗帜在风里簌簌作响。“亚瑟，看着我。”梅林说，看出他心中所想。他的眼中熔金翻涌，声音依然滚动着雷鸣的余音，“亚瑟。”_

“我十岁时第一次观看行刑，是火刑。他们都和我说很容易，只要闭着嘴站在我父亲身后——那天下午我回房间后吐了好久，快一个月没敢吃肉。”亚瑟小声说，他停顿了片刻，确认对方给出了些许回应才继续。其实他们以前也聊起过亚瑟的噩梦，可这个话题还是首次，“十四岁时我第一次杀人……十五岁，你知道，我带着士兵清剿了那个德鲁伊营地。每次回来后我都大吐特吐，耳边似乎还总能听到那些声音。”

梅林的手指绞紧他的头发，听见他咝咝出声又连忙放松，咕哝着说抱歉。他现在的眼睛深蓝，昏暗疲倦，睫毛下蜷着两团阴影。亚瑟试探着去握住他空闲的手，十指相扣，梅林的双手冰冷得像尸体，让他退缩了下，转而又捏得更紧。

帐内点着的蜡烛已经快被烧完，透明的蜡油如热泪顺着烛台淌下。梅林紧盯着上方一明一灭的光点，半晌才又开口：

“对面死伤有多少？”他提问时语调平稳。亚瑟谨慎端详着梅林的表情，但它同样的空白。

“总共？”

梅林缓慢地点了点头。

“我不知道，但我想至少有千人以上。”

亚瑟听着身边传来深深的吸气声，握紧他掌中颤栗的手指，把自己的鼻尖抵上对方的脸颊。他想起过往大大小小的战役，记得梅林会在营帐或城塞内等待他，为他卸下遍布脏污的盔甲、擦去浑身新鲜和干涸的血渍，接着仔细地搜寻伤口与淤肿。亚瑟有时会在亭台的窗边或山崖上发现他，瘦高的身影站在那儿眺望着远处的火光和异国的旌旗，神色十分陌生。它总令亚瑟没由来地恐慌，因此他会重重拍打梅林的肩膀，让熟悉的拌嘴取代那个神色。

此时此刻他又回忆起那些时刻，好奇他难以解读的表情下翻腾过怎样的念头：惋惜相互倒在铁器下的战士是何等枉然、想象自己冲入战场、丈量着该如何将千军万马攥在十指之上。不知为何，亚瑟感到无论哪个猜想都不是正确答案。

_“亚瑟。”他说，头发像凌乱的乌鸦羽毛，眼底的金色正在褪去，“不要害怕。”_

他差点要说些蠢话，比如“梅林，你又不是第一次杀人”，取而代之他悄声喃喃。“为我变点什么。”亚瑟说，试着动用梅林总会嘲笑他像五岁小孩的语气，可比预想中的柔和太多。随便什么，比如火里的小龙，我看用那点蜡烛光就挺好。他要求道，一边真心希冀对方不会无言地拒绝。

梅林侧过脸看向他，表情难以形容，说不出是恐惧还是喜悦，似乎有点震惊，又仿佛如释重负。良久，他从亚瑟手中抽出自己的手，用瘦长苍白的手指点向跳动的烛光，伸展着。

_“Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan.”_

他念诵，古旧的词句自喉端流淌，自然得像呼吸。烛火腾空而起，蝴蝶一样在半空中飞舞，跟随梅林晃动的指尖的引导不断融合、变形。然后仅需他一个弹指，它们都扑簌簌地落下，化作雨、化作尘土、化作凝固的蜡，剩下熄灭的烛芯和宁静昏沉的黑暗。

“睡吧，你这菜头。”梅林轻声说，亚瑟能听出他说话时唇角带起一缕细微的弧度。

“白痴。”亚瑟嘟囔。

梅林的右手仍然缠在他的发间，温柔地拨弄着，好像亚瑟是只怪脾气的大猫。他在这触碰下愈发困倦，几乎以为他们正在卡美洛而非尸横遍野的荒原，忘记天明之后他们需要面对成千上百双质问的眼睛。就在他的意识彻底坠入梦乡前，他听见梅林忽然又说了些什么，可他睡意混沌，分不清究竟是现实或幻觉。

“但我第一次真正意识到自己做了什么。”他的低语幽灵般拂过亚瑟的面颊。

翌日一早雨就停了。亚瑟近乎胆怯地询问梅林是否还打算和他们一起回卡美洛，后者奇怪地看着他，随后回答说当然。

流言总快过信鸽的翅膀。他们抵城后不过三天，全城上下似乎都得知了梅林精心维护十多年的秘密，变成流窜在角落里的惊呼或窃窃私语。

梅林看上去无动于衷，但在他始终努力掩饰的脑海深处，必然有某根细弦已然不堪重负。他失去了一个随时可以逃回去的位置，没法再一头栽回旧日子：因为不论他们二人如何作想，世人眼中的梅林成为了领着口吐烈焰的巨龙摧毁千人的巫师，而不是那个饶舌又无害的男仆。他显然没法再躲在走廊间分享些仆役们的宫廷八卦，他们看见他就会像被猎鹰追赶的兔子般煞白着脸散开；出于相似的原因，他也没法下楼去厨房端来餐盘（“不，我可不想有人被我吓到切开自己的手，或者把一整罐盐倒进汤里。”）；甚至当他陪同亚瑟去训练场时，许多骑士会停止嬉闹，他们皱着眉，看向他的眼睛充满警惕。

许多天来梅林把自己关在他或亚瑟的房间里，看书、反复擦洗早就锃亮光洁的盔甲、整理无处需要整理的橱柜。有时候亚瑟能感到他其实根本不知道该做什么，只是盲目地竭力栽回熟悉的日程中，好自我欺瞒他的力量仍是秘而不宣。

“议会催着我尽快‘处置这个问题’，虽然我确定有好几个领主的意思是让我把你绑在柱子上用火烧。”国王把解开的护腕甩到桌上，咕哝着抱怨道近来这房间变得整洁到认不出来，“我向他们暗示介于你有两头会吐火的龙，挥挥手还能变出点闪电，几捆木棍和手铐应该不会有多少用处。何况我们已经决定不再因为有人眼睛能变成金色就砍他的脑袋。”

梅林哼了一声，继续靠在窗台边翻他手上那本旧书，在亚瑟挤过来时极不情愿地往旁边腾出点位置。亚瑟将对方的一条手臂箍在自己的臂膀里，无视梅林骂骂咧咧地诬蔑他的体重，歪过头去假装也在读泛黄书页上一团团墨迹模糊的鬼画符。梅林没拆穿他。他们维持着这个并不怎舒服的姿势许久，一时半会儿谁也不曾出声。

亚瑟深吸一口气，咽下腹中躁动的焦虑。他慎重地握住梅林的手腕，形成一圈坚固贴合的手链，接着悄声询问他愿不愿意换几件绸缎缝的斗篷、再像很多年前在荒芜古堡里那般在圆桌旁分一个席位——换言之，他愿不愿意收下宫廷法师的头衔，亲自去面对议会里的某几位老不死。

梅林没有说话。

他们任由空白的沉默啃噬内心，亚瑟能听到他的心跳声一下下撞击着耳膜，又过了一阵痛苦的漫长，梅林合上了书，放到一旁。他反握住亚瑟的双手，在开口时用回那种紧绷又奇特的语调，告诉他从前有一段时间，这就是他所能希望的一切。

“现在呢？”亚瑟问，声音虚弱得如同耳语。

巫师没回答这个问题。他扣紧国王的手，又轻柔地摩挲着，眼神失焦于汹涌滂沱的思绪中。亚瑟张开嘴，想悲惨地说要是梅林不想留在卡美洛，他愿意为他写信给安妮丝女王、或者米希安，没有哪个统治者会疯到拒绝给他名声地位或金钱。但梅林像是意识到他将说些什么傻话般猛然回过神来，打断了他的欲言又止。

“亚瑟，我哪里也不会去。”他庄重地说，眉头紧蹙，似乎是在担心亚瑟尚未完全理解而叹息着补充道：“你知道我什么都愿意为你做。”

他还来不及咀嚼其中含义，梅林又蓦地掷出一句“我相信你”，随即再度迷失于层层迷雾深处。

三天后亚瑟问了同样的问题，这次梅林说好，他们花了不少时间去烦乔弗里，从一堆积灰的厚书和档案里翻出合适的职称。风声传出后不久，格尼薇儿便拖着裙摆跑来，在走廊上堵住他们。她又哭又笑地祝贺梅林，并执意由她来去找裁缝张罗所有新衣物（显然她看出纵使这两个男人能对抗恶龙、女巫和不死骑士，也绝对应付不来布料花色或正确的针脚）。

她凑近梅林，二人低声交换了几句亚瑟听不清的对话和一个过分用力的拥抱，他隐约感到这是个令人想移开视线的隐秘时刻。可他们很快就分开，格尼薇儿转过头，冲他露出一抹带着歉意的伤感微笑。

“一切都会好的。”她向他们保证。

又过了一个月，梅林被册封，带着他穿不惯的昂贵新衣从御医住处的狭小隔间搬到偏僻的北塔。亚瑟嘲笑他对那个狭小逼仄的卧室总是奇怪地情有独钟，要不是会吓跑盖乌斯的病人，他肯定会像角落里的霉菌一样、死皮赖脸地留在那儿，才不管身份合不合适。这个玩笑在他很快发现有多真实后变得不再好笑：除了乔治这类工作荣耀大于一切的人物，没多少仆人愿意去北塔做工。

亚瑟不得不承认梅林的册封仪式很可能是他这辈子过得最古怪的一天，他们从大清早就开始忧心忡忡，比亚瑟过去打定主意向格尼薇儿求婚那天还更焦虑。梅林不停抱怨身上材质诡异的衬衫和长袍扎得难受（哪怕它们绝不诡异，“那是格尼薇儿专门挑的丝绸，梅林”，摸起来比他以前拥有的任何衣服都柔顺十倍）；亚瑟的头脑则逐渐空白，死活回想不起他背了整整两周的演讲稿和仪式流程。等到他们都进入会场，梅林终于看起来人模狗样，亚瑟也好不容易恢复记忆，他们又开始担心会有发疯的嗜血魔法师在中途闯入会场，振臂高呼复仇的火焰云云；要么就是哪个贵族会号召他麾下的骑士们拔剑抗议——实际上他们非常确定会有这些意外状况发生，已经针对不下十种可预想的危机讨论出了十几套方案，莱昂为此评价他们小题大做，连盖乌斯都挑起半边眉毛。

结果他们提前准备的对策毫无用武之地，仪式风平浪静地结束，虽然在戴着面具皮肤涂满花纹的德鲁伊使节团走上台、挥舞着用槲寄生与橡木编构的长杖、用音调稽怪的古老语言寻求诸神认可时，底下有一干新教徒的贵族都嘀咕着划起十字——但这似乎就是整个白天最叫人不安的画面，之后也没出现血腥事件。

当天晚宴时梅林在国王右手边，自起初就一副随时打算逃跑的模样，明显极不适应得跟领主骑士们一起坐在桌边喝酒、从银盘子里割肉的情形。穿梭在宴会厅的仆役们或许同样不适应有巫师正坐在席间的主意，在为亚瑟侍酒时都尽量从另一边接近。直到梅林的杯子也不可避免地干涸，才有个被同伴推出来的年轻人战战兢兢地走上前，他倒酒时手抖得太厉害，让暗红的酒液泼溅上新晋宫廷法师的前襟。顷刻，大厅就像被施了魔咒，宾客们停止交谈，乐手的吹奏戛然而止，这个座位就像发光体汇聚蚊虫般吸引着无数道清醒或半醉的视线。

梅林直着眼，好像在思索如何原地消失，而亚瑟强烈希望能同时带上他。万幸他们及时寻回理智，梅林眨眨眼就除却了那些斑驳洇渍，然后摆手遣退了那名吓得面色惨白的倒霉男仆。亚瑟清了清嗓子，适时调侃说他没想过竟会有与自己身旁这位同样笨手笨脚的人物，不过谢天谢地，至少他现在的职位不会再有毁掉别人好衬衫的机会了。

除此之外，事情却比他们早先的想象要顺利得多。毕竟当梅林在圆桌边坐下，以往最使国王头痛的老顽固也学会了噤声，不敢直视着他的眼睛出声反对，害怕会看到海蓝中有一圈日轮闪烁。

就算梅林拒不承认，但比起侍餐和整理房间他确实更擅长这份新工作。他巩固城墙、祈祷丰收、传授学识。除了不曾缺席的好建议，他甚至学会了装腔作势的政治用语，亚瑟惊奇地发现他还熟悉拉丁文（考虑到多年来他除了男仆外还身兼御医学徒，亚瑟本不该这么吃惊）。不过半年，艾莫瑞斯的传说便不仅仅流传在德鲁伊和卡萨之间。德鲁伊人来到卡美洛，大清洗时背井离乡的法师们来到卡美洛，海峡对岸的学者来到卡美洛，仰仗不朽太阳的智慧。

“至少奥克尼群岛的人依然恨我。”梅林对他说。

那是个阴雨连绵的午后，梅林找了个借口躲避北塔的湿冷，无所事事地赖在国王寝室里，哪怕他随便念个咒语都能让房间像夏日般温暖干燥。亚瑟懒得和他吵。一连三天的雨水将校场化作一片踩上去便泥泞四溢的沼泽地，他的训练计划也彻底泡了汤，只能百般无赖地躺在床上，装作在读长篇大论的税收和粮草报告。梅林坐在床尾，心不在焉地打磨着随手拿起的一把佩剑，整个画面怪异的似曾相识，除了他脖颈处没了那条可笑的围巾，身上的衣服也从粗布衫变成了绣着奇妙花纹的细麻材质。

“你知道，”梅林忽然没头没尾地开口，好像在续上一场进行到中途的谈话，“我并不只用魔法杀过人。”

起初亚瑟以为枯燥的数字条目终于使他产生了幻觉，等他意识到是梅林在说话后倦意顿时烟消云散。他半张着嘴，知道自己这会儿看上去肯定一副蠢相，却半天给不出什么恰当的回复。

梅林耸了耸肩，磨刀石在他瘦长的指间转动。

“剑或毒药，那种感觉……很不一样。”他继续道，专注地盯着剑尖，“有一种触觉，我能很清晰地意识到自己做了什么，他们会——她会充满怨恨地盯着我，我就知道自己做了什么。而魔法就……”

他停下来，意有所指地在虚空中晃动手掌。

亚瑟哑口无言——他当然清楚梅林不止用咒语或龙夺取过性命：他的剑术是亚瑟亲自教导，而不管奚落过多少次，亚瑟知道他并不完全无可救药。他亲眼见过梅林在混战中砍倒流匪和佣兵，以及另一幅他真正难以忘怀、时至如今还偶尔会于梦魇纠缠他的画面：他虚弱地陷在昏暗的林间，心口宛若火烧，呆呆地望着梅林用断钢剑刺穿莫甘娜的胸膛。那是他会教授所有新丁骑士的一课，让剑尖贴着肋骨下方的缝隙刺入，随后扭转手腕，让剑刃向上使劲捅破心脏，再从脊柱旁穿出。迅捷，完整，不要迟疑。梅林完美地履行了全部要点，他肯定观察过无数次，他绝非首次以这种方式杀人。

他记得梅林揽着莫甘娜的腰，将她放倒在草地上，鲜血自抽出的剑身淌落，像一截哀泣的银色月光。

“梅林。”他坐起身，仍不理解对方突如其来的胡言乱语。

“不，先听我说。”梅林继续机械地擦亮手中铁器，“我想说的是，魔法是种莫名其妙的东西，很多时候你都不清楚自己究竟干了什么，尤其对我来说它和呼吸一样本能。我第一次杀人的时候，其实我都不知道我杀了人，你还记得吗？就在乌瑟宣布从此我就是你的贴身男仆的那个晚宴，是我让那顶吊灯砸到了那位老女巫身上。我一心想着要阻止她，没思考过别的，直到很久以后我才忽然想起那是我第一次杀人。”

“那对我来说太简单了，亚瑟，实在太简单了。我甚至不用接近对手，也不用努力让十字弓瞄准盔甲间的缝隙，我需要做的仅仅是想一下。妮缪的欺骗让我愤怒，她就被雷电烧成了焦炭，接着盖乌斯告诉我说我顶替她获得了掌管生与死的力量。那时我只顾着开心他还活着，我不知道，我从没想过它这么轻而易举。”

亚瑟出神地盯着他。 _他忽然明白了。_ 他站在洒满阳光的露台，高处的风吹得人睁不开眼，广场上刽子手正等候着指令。 _他明白了_ 。

“有时我感到害怕——不，实际上近几年起我才终于没那么视若无睹，会去害怕——害怕它如此轻松。只需要我一个念头、一段咒语，就会多出几十上百具尸体。很多年前我曾觉得自己是个怪物，盖乌斯认为若是我能找到使其向善的目标就毋须烦恼，我的确没有，在相信了那份使命后我有很长一阵都不再为这件事烦恼。可我做了太多的坏决定，因为我愚蠢地以为只要目标足够正当，一切都可以被解释。”

 _白痴梅林。_ 亚瑟不禁想。他痛苦地顿悟于自己有多么清楚这份苦恼，他尚是王子时傻傻好奇着他人能否理解的苦恼，仅需一句话便能使头颅落地的权力。而梅林甚至不必借他人之手、不要额顶的金冠助他号令，他自身就是力量、自身就是武器。

所以那时他才会犹豫。亚瑟了然。 _“有一段时间，这就是我能希望的一切”_ 。但现在的他明白更多，不想让地位和权力接着堆砌那座险恶之山。然而梅林仍然答应，仍然在此，因为——

他接近梅林，颤抖着紧紧握住那对苍白手腕，直至它们终于松开十指、让佩剑落到地上。

“相信我。”亚瑟直视着他，哪怕看见那双蓝眼睛因为情绪不稳而涌现出细微的金色，他也没有移开视线。

之后的两三年始终风调雨顺，旧教的祝福为他们带来丰穰。莱昂和格尼薇儿于一年春天结婚，亚瑟赐给了他们康沃尔的封地，他们每年会有一半时间待在领地的城堡。帕西瓦尔被封为新的第一骑士。

梅林断断续续地外出旅行过大半年，鹰鸟般游荡在各地，他为亚瑟带来新的骑士、填上圆桌的空席。他的故事依旧被包裹在神秘莫测之下，在吟游诗人的口中化作更诡谲的轶话被传唱，若说有什么变化，大约是宫廷里的人不再用恐惧的目光瞧他，曾经惶恐的脸庞如今都转为敬仰。

他们把胡妮丝接来宫廷，亚瑟感到她远比他记忆中来得瘦小，梅林说她也不再适合那座小村庄。

“我说过洛锡安和麦西亚的人们依然恨我。”梅林咕哝着。在北方，他是杀死人们的丈夫和兄弟的毒龙，是游荡在丛林深处的疯人、父亲是魔鬼的巫师。

“每个人都有敌人。”国王悄声说，摘下湿淋淋的麂皮手套，搭在壁炉上烤干。梅林将他北塔的屋子堆得满满当当，活像御医工作间和旧书库的混合体。他从来不擅长整理自己的房间，脱过水的药草捆横在书山上，羊皮纸在桌面横行霸道、被不知名的石制图腾压住边角。混乱又神奇，是任何十岁男孩都会惊叹的景象。“我想时至如今奥丁还是讨厌我——他说‘别来无恙’时的语气倒更靠近‘你怎么还没死’。”

梅林哼了声，用低语和轻触为亚瑟祛除发间、面颊、盔甲上的雨水，嘲笑他的春狩撞上暴雨（并无辜地喊“别那样看着我，和我有什么关系！”），以及这只淌水的铁罐头怎样晃荡着爬上塔楼阶梯。亚瑟赌气地拍开他，说他是个邪恶巫师，那朵把骑士和骑士们拆到一半的鹿统统浇个透心凉的雷雨云也必定是他的爪牙，因为昨天傍晚还晴空万里、看不出一丝会下雨的迹象。对方翻了个白眼，但纵容着他孩子气的无理取闹，梅林挥着手将他从那堆铁皮里剥出，又连着往他嘴里塞了几块蜜饯。他戳着亚瑟鼓胀的脸颊，表示虽然上天的旨意和他毫无干系，不过点心总能令他免于菜头国王的怒火。

“你知道这不会永远有用。”蜜饯令他的声音黏黏糊糊，没有半点预想的威慑力。

“您慈悲无度，陛下。”梅林捏着嗓子说，并警告他在把沾在手上的蜂蜜擦干净前、不准碰屋子里的任何东西。

盖乌斯年事已高，有时亚瑟会惊奇于这个白发苍苍的老人仍有那么旺盛的生命力，然而何等贤者都无法对抗时间。胡妮丝到卡美洛后经常去帮衬他的起居，梅林则为老师找了个新学徒，十八岁的德鲁伊男孩（“比你那会儿懂事得多，梅林。”盖乌斯笑着评价），安静聪慧，跟艾莫瑞斯与国王说话时会腼腆地挠着脑袋、耳尖发红。亚瑟暗地里认为那孩子有点像莫德雷德，但他从未和梅林分享过这个想法。

月末时他们重新筹划了一场狩猎，这次没有骤雨搅局，回城时大家的战利品足够填上仓库、用在两天后的五朔节宴会。梅林难得陪骑士们一起——自他戴上宫廷法师的头衔后便滥用职权、拒绝出席每年三次的大型狩猎，因为“又累又无聊”——可一整天下来他都很是诡异地保持着心情愉快，中途甚至变成一只灰背隼，混进猎鹰堆里捣乱。

五朔节当天深夜，醉醺醺的宫廷法师闯进他的房间，兴高采烈地宣布说他有东西要送给亚瑟，所以他们明天一早就出发。亚瑟，由于差不多得醉，立刻毫无疑虑地答应下来，而不是像一个清醒的、有理智的人一样，会考虑到翌日的头痛并体面地拒绝；也没聪明地提议说可以把这个惊喜留到他生日时亮相，免得梅林每年都要抱怨不知道送什么才能满足所有人的期待。

因此当第二天清晨梅林来把他喊醒时，亚瑟开始强烈地后悔这辈子的所有决定。要不是他的头正因宿醉疼得厉害，亚瑟兴许会有点怀念这种时刻，可梅林烦人得精神抖擞，完全看不出昨天夜里摄入过大量酒精。他粗暴地把亚瑟拖出被褥，强迫他灌下一碗苦得刺鼻的醒酒汤，等到亚瑟回过神来，他们不知怎的已经站在马厩旁了。

“我对你准备的东西没有任何兴趣，我只希望你能放我回去睡觉。”伟大的亚瑟王坐在马鞍上，神色绝望。

梅林没理会他，随后的一路上也一直无视亚瑟的连声抱怨。在他们往山坡下走去时，亚瑟总算注意到梅林正在紧张——他不意外地望见阿瓦隆熟悉的湖岸，远处的水面有珍珠白的雾霭笼罩着湖心之岛。

他们鲜少回到这里，是掰指头都能数清的寥寥几次，亚瑟深谙不论过去多少时日，剑栏永远会是梅林心中最根深蒂固的噩梦。唯有在每年萨温节前后，他们会带着几名骑士来到湖畔，在木船中放上寄送给彼世旧友的礼物。有时亚瑟错觉他能听见神似莫甘娜的歌声，若有若无地回响在水面漾开的波澜间，他总觉得梅林也能听见。当他们离开时，总有一只乌鸦会跟随队伍到森林边陲。

另一次，梅林带他登上湖心的福佑之岛，它不似亚瑟印象里那般阴森破败，倒像是彻底空旷后的孤寂安宁。那次梅林向他坦白了自己也刚得知不久的永生，使他们两个都恐慌上了好一阵——那是另一个故事。

而现在，他站在湖边，傻乎乎地瞪着梅林从水里取出的剑鞘。它外表的纹理类似木质，摸上去触感更接近玉石，表面雕刻着繁复的符文。

“这是断钢剑的剑鞘。”梅林说。

“我很确定这不会是断钢剑的剑鞘，因为你让我把它从一块石头里拔了出来。”

梅林剜他一眼，语气却很快又柔和不少：“这是我之后造的，我将它交给了希德族，让他们为其施法，今天就是约定取回的时候。剑鞘上的魔法能守护佩戴者抵御诅咒和疾病，甚至是防护刀剑和流矢——但这都不真的是我将它交给你的原因。”

他顿了顿。越过梅林的肩膀，亚瑟能看见湖面的雾汽正不断变幻又消散，宛如一群戴白纱的少女正翩翩起舞。跃过枝桠的风在低吟，群山于苍穹下颂唱，互相重合的吟哦之声激荡在每一个刹那。他们仍在岸上，却又不在原处，亚瑟想他必然是出现了幻觉，只因梅林的双眼显得同时蔚蓝又金黄。他身后是永夏之岛、光阴停滞之地，古老众神就在湖水的另一端等待。法师解下亚瑟腰间的佩剑，收入鞘中，刃身严丝合缝。

“当我请求基哈拉重铸这柄剑时，他告诉我这把剑为你而铸，且仅能由你挥舞。”风中的精灵吹乱梅林的黑发，祂们呼唤他， _艾莫瑞斯_ 。水滴中的仙灵们歌唱着， _永恒之王_ 。世界极度喧嚣，又极度宁静，可亚瑟所能注意的唯有梅林明亮的虹膜，那对日出时的海面。

“它的一面写着‘将我拾起’，另一面刻着‘将我丢弃’。我曾许多次将它反复舍弃、藏匿，直至你能拥有又将其寻回。如此强大的力量，落入错误之手就会招致灾厄——就像世上所有的力量、就像世上所有的武器，也正如任何一柄剑，它当然会有一副剑鞘。”

“我不知道它有多么强大。” _我不知道我有多么强大_ 。他的未言之辞。“但我请求你， _吾王_ ，每一次你决定使用它前、在将它从鞘中取出前，请三思是否值得。”

他说着，双手将入鞘的剑向前递出，但是他递出的远远不止这些。

_“我什么都愿意为你做。”他说。_

_“不要害怕，亚瑟。”他请求。_

_“为了你，亚瑟，只为了你。”他面上的泪痕在篝火照耀下闪闪发亮。_

_“我相信你。”他喃喃。_

亚瑟头晕目眩，他抓紧剑柄、连带抓紧梅林的手掌，泪水的咸涩裹挟着火花和纯粹的狂喜于他唇上绽开，梅林的吻总是温柔、迷狂、像一声叹息。他扣住亚瑟的十指，迫使他把握住断钢剑、把握住梅林交至他的权能。 _梅林_ 。他的挚友、他的武器、他的半身。梅林不是国王、毋须王冠，因为他无需凡尘的权力就能行使力量；他是风暴、是洪流、是烈阳，是那柄龙火淬炼的剑，但他想要一名国王、一位执剑之人，能将那份权力收纳的鞘。

正如亚瑟需要监督指引他的灯。

“我相信你。”在亲吻的间隙亚瑟混乱地呢喃，喘不过气来，“相信我，相信我。”

只是有时候，亚瑟仍然会恐惧。

不是恐惧梅林能做些什么，而是恐惧梅林该做些什么。

无论他掌握着何等力量，无论他以那具肉体凡胎何等接近山林中的异教神明，梅林依然无法改变的是亚瑟仅是一名凡人。不管他尝试多少次，费劲心思将亚瑟自死亡边缘拉回、送给他保佑佩戴者刀剑不侵的剑鞘，亚瑟仍会随着岁月流逝老去。终有一日他会逝去，不为其它，只为时间，与过去的每一位伟大王者一同成为历史长河中的传奇。而梅林，梅林仍在原地。

这份恐惧幽魂般地追缠着他，代替了露台下的火刑堆，时不时前来造访。哪怕是当梅林的手指穿过他的金发、捧住他的双颊，用使人昏昏欲睡的嗓音贴在他耳畔低语时，他也无法完全逃避那份恐惧。不断侵扰亚瑟的还有另一个念头：他始终费解那一日在湖边，梅林究竟交出何种允诺才治愈了他左肋下的那道伤口。

有那么几次，当亚瑟快被这份烦恼吞没时，他询问梅林，询问他难道你毫不害怕。梅林总是微笑着，微皱着眉头，但微笑着，一如既往地用每当提起这个话题时会出现的柔和语气告诉亚瑟他无须担心，此刻就思考此刻。

唯独一次，他说得更多些，蓝眼睛跃动着狡黠的光，笑容欢欣又哀伤。

他说：“就连诸神也无法战胜时间。”

亚瑟并不理解，梅林亦未解释。

此时此刻，亚瑟再度隐约地感到那份惧怕，自心底的土壤缓慢抽芽。可当他转头看见梅林时他不禁屏住呼吸——梅林骑在马背上，与他并行，视线却正追踪着穿梭树梢的雀鸟。他欢笑着， _真正地_ 笑着，数年来亚瑟头一次发现他笑得这么无忧无虑，仿佛回到了那名刚跨入卡美洛城门时、尚不知忧愁的少年，就连被精灵恶作剧地揉乱的额发都显得意气风发。尽管他们都不再年少，眼角爬上细纹，脸侧亦有消不去的淡青胡茬。

梅林收回目光，对上亚瑟的双眼，瞬间一切恐惧都在他的湖水深处消融。 _此刻就思考此刻。_

他们轻声吆喝着马匹，穿过森林、越上山丘，迷雾与永恒被留在脚后，知道明日、再后一日，黎明的曙光依旧会洒落在白垩之城。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是多年后反复横跳回坑的心态改变之作XD，试着融了不少梗。  
> 这篇会是个三部曲，还有两篇互有关联但可以独立阅读的后续。应该会有一个梅林视角的故事，和一个后日谈（虽然本身就是后日谈）。  
> 有趣的是最后的接吻情节本来并不在计划中，（最开始设想的真的是界限非常微妙的清水），写着写着忽然觉得“好像就是现在”。


End file.
